Stranger Things 1986: The Time Traveler
by Corwin Black
Summary: In 1986 the kids come across a time traveler who's as confused as they are; about how they are all supposed to join forces to save the timeline for deleting everyone from existence.
1. Chap 1 StrangerThings Purple PeopleEater

STRANGER THINGS: FAN FICTION

The Time Traveler

Chapter 1: The One Horned, One Eyed, Flying Purple People Eater.

By Corwin Black

IN THIS CHAPTER: In 1986 the kids come across a time traveler who's as confused as they are; about how they are all supposed to join forces to save the timeline for deleting everyone from existence.

In a field on 'Mirkwood' In the rural area of Hawkings Indiana was parked a 2020 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited, Rubicon.

It was Friday, June 13th; 1986. A fact which had not escaped the kid's observation. A day that made Elle very skittish; which for her was really saying something.

The Jeep had a large purple stain on the driver's seat. There was also a large weapons cache in the Jeep.

Dustin, Lucas, Will, Mike and Eleven were now staring at the 2020 Jeep. It was exactly where Elle's dream said it would be.

Mike wanted to ask Elle something but didn't exactly know how. Will saw that Mike was having that dilemma so he decided to ask Elle the same question for Mike. The two kids were so close that they didn't have to worry about how Will knew what Mike wanted to ask; the other kids understood.

"Elle," said Will, "Can you tell us anymore about your dream?"

"The Jeep was here. The Jeep is from the future. The driver is a friend. A very good friend. He keeps his promises; always. Always." Said Elle. Her tone in her voice said that she really loved this man, whoever he was, and she was very, very worried about finding the Jeep and not him.

"Elle's right!" Exclaimed Dustin. "Look at the tag on the license plate. It says American States Marine Corp."

"That doesn't mean that it's from the future." Said Lucas.

Will chimed in, "The registration on the plate says June 20."

"So what?" asked Mike.

"It doesn't mean that his plates expire on June 20th of this year. It means that they expire at the end of June in either the year 1920, or 2020." Stated Will with authority. "Besides, Jeep doesn't make a four door Wrangler, not yet."

"See." Exclaimed Dustin.

Lucas conceded, "Will does know his cars."

Mike couldn't be left out of this exchange, "Its definitely NOT a 1920 Jeep." Which was really smart. All the kids thought so as well.

Mike approached the windows of the Jeep. "There's something on the passenger seat." Said Mike.

"What's on the driver's seat?" Asked Will rhetorically, referring to the light purple stains.

Elle spoke up, she had seen this blood before, "It's from someone who was trying to help me in the Upside Down a while back." The other kids just stared. "It's a universal recipient. It's AB positive. " said Elle.

"Uh, no." said Lucas. "Human blood isn't purple."

"I didn't say it was normal human blood. It's blood from a person." clarified Elle in a tone that was respectful to Lucas, he did have a point.

"What can you tell us about this person, Elle?" asked Mike.

"I never saw him. He was dressed like a soldier. He was wearing a mask." Elle paused, "I will never forget his voice, or the way he hugged me tight." The boys were startled at this revelation of a hug. Elle wasn't a hugger, Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and especially Will were the only exceptions. Elle continued, "He killed a monster in the Upside Down who was chasing me. A monster that hunted by smell and sound. Then he poured something on me that smelled weird. He said it would help hide me. Then he put me in a place where I couldn't be seen; and then he lured another monster off. He was bleeding some from his arm and got some in my hair. It was the same purple blood."

Will stopped her, "Elle, there's no color in the Upside Down. How do you know it's the same blood?"

Elle looked at Will with a kind but determined face, "Because he said to me," started Elle, and then she quoted the soldier directly, "Don't worry about my blood Eleven, it's purple because I'm a time traveler. Anybody can donate blood to me but don't give mine to anyone." Elle continued in her own words, "He said that to calm me down, I thought it was my blood."

"I will n-e-v-e-r forget his voice." Stated Elle with the tone of hero worship.

"I never saw him again." Elle said this last thing with a great deal of hope in her voice. Elle wasn't exactly much for words to begin with, but this was saying a lot for her. The tone in her voice stated that she obviously thought very highly of this person.

The five kids just stared at the Jeep not sure what to do.

Dustin looked in the back of the Jeep, "Elle, do you know how he killed that first monster?"

"He had an army gun, it was Russian, an AK-74." replied Elle.

"You mean an AK-47" corrected Mike.

"No it was an AK-74. I got a very good look at it." said Elle.

Dustin pointed inside the Jeep, "Look guys, there's ammo cans and guns in the back. It looks like an AK-47."

"Maybe it's real." said Will.

"It looks real." said Dustin.

"It's an AK-74, not an AK-47." said Elle looking at the gun. "The soldier told me. That's the exact same one he was carrying last year in the Upside Down. The one he saved my life with."

Will, who was the empathetic one spoke, "That's kind of cool. A good guy, using a bad guy's gun to help a good friend."

"Like an Anti-Hero." Said Dustin like he had just uncovered a valuable historical artifact.

There was a man's voice behind them. It called out to the kids, "Hey kids, didn't expect to see you here." he said it like he knew them.

"Hi," said Dustin. The man was dressed like a soldier but a futuristic one.

Elle recognized him, She ran to him and hugged him so tight she couldn't let go.

The soldier hugged her back, "I love you too; Eleven." he said. Elle continued to cling to the soldier while he addressed the kids, "Ok, well since you are all here anyway, like I told you NOT to be; I might as well fill you in." The four boys just stared at the soldier.

Elle pulled a face that said, 'I told you so'. Elle spoke, "I love you," she looked up and noticed the name on his body armor. It red, 'MGySgt Kilroy.' Elle concluded her sentence, "Master Gunnery Sergeant Kilroy."

"I love you too." said Kilroy, like he meant it, and not in a weird way. "I love all you kids, Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and Will." again it was like he meant it, and not in a weird way. The kids noticed.

Dustin, Will and Elle all said, "Love you too." back. Lucas and Mike were more reserved.

The soldier continued, "I've buried the bodies over the hill. Don't worry I made sure they wont be coming back from the dead this time."

"This time?" interrupted Will.

"Yeah," said the soldier, "Holy water and everything." stated the soldier. That's when he realized that the kid's weren't following what he was saying. He pulled a black plastic flat rectangle from his pocket and looked at it. "Shit."

The soldier was lost in thought for a few moments. He paid close attention to Elle, as if he was trying to put together a puzzle. Elle noticed, so did the boys. Elle finally let go, she knew something was out of place. The soldier pulled a shoebox from his Jeep. He looked inside and pulled a hand written note out of it and skimmed it briefly. He then put the letter and the box in Will's backpack. "Ok, kids, I'm a time traveler. Raise your hand if you've met me before." Elle raised her hands (both of them)

None of the kids looked remotely surprised. They really had seen stranger things.

Lucas spoke, "Oh this is not happening."

Dustin spoke, "You got any odds of horse racing?"

Mike spoke, "Is my sister pregnant?" They all looked at him.

Elle and Will stayed silent.

The soldier spoke, "Yes, yes, ask your sister; I don't know." He turned to Will, "Follow the hand written instructions in the shoebox; and follow them to the letter. Believe me when I tell you that spending money that hasn't been printed yet is a great way to erase people from existence." Will gave a look that told everyone that he understood the responsibility just given to him, whatever it was.

"What's in the box?" asked Mike.

"Money, lots of it." he let that sink in. "Take it to the person on the note just like it says." He was talking to Will. "I know you can do it kiddo. I'm proud of you." said the soldier. Will beamed.

"Okay, I got to go." The soldier rode off in his Jeep, it would be a very long time before he ever saw these kids again.

Will spoke up, being the insightful one of the group, "When he said he loved us, he meant it, for real; and not in a weird way either."

Elle had tears in her eyes, "He did. It wont be long before we see him again."


	2. Chap 2 StrangerThings Money

STRANGER THINGS: FAN FICTION

The Time Traveler

Chapter 2: Money - Dark Side of the Moon.

By Corwin Black

The 'Fantastic Five' as they called themselves: Dustin, Elle, Lucas, Mike & Will - ran as fast as they could to Castle Byers. Once opened Will looked into his back pack and pulled out the note, and only the note.

"Screw the note." said Lucas, "how much money is in there?"

"No." said Elle.

"When someone hands you a box full of money with directions, I think we should read the directions first." said Dustin.

"Oh I hate acting responsibly." said Mike.

"Why are we always trying to act responsible?" asked Lucas; he was serious, "Grownups don't act responsible, the just do crazy shit and then blame it on the Russians."

The other four just stared into space and nodded.

"No kidding," said Will, "besides if grown ups are supposed to be the ones acting responsibly then why are they always getting us into so much shit?"

There was no good answer for that, just more blank stares.

Will read the note out loud. It said:

From:

Master Gunnery Sergeant Alexander Kilroy; USMC.

Historical Logistics Division (Since -IVDCCCLXVII)

PO Box 11A-11A2B-1B2B3

Fort Navajo, Arizona, 85261

To:

Mike, Elle, Will, Dustin, & Lucas

Hawkings Indiana 1986

Dear Fantastic Five: a.k.a. Mike & Elle, Will, Dustin, Lucas, (age order)

I'm intrusting you with a very important task. If you do everything exactly as I have said in this note then everything will be fine. I know this because I am a time traveler and I have met all of you before. Mike, Lucas, Will, and Dustin met me for the first time today (Friday, June 13th 1986).

Elle met me prior to this (on Friday December 13th, 1985).

A word on Friday the 13th. The legend about this day doesn't actually originate from the Jason Voorhees movies. It was the day that Jesus of Nazareth was crucified, the first Good Friday. April 13th In the Year of Our Lord 30. Just so you know.

Yes, I was there, just to visit.

I met the boys for the first time on Halloween 1986. Remember that date Halloween 1986.

Ok, Here's what you should know.

Inside the shoebox is $100 dollar bills. There is a thousand of them, for $100,000 dollars total. EVERY bill is labeled with PERMANENT INK MARKER 1976. That is because I got them from a bank in 1976.

Don't ever spend money that hasn't been printed yet. For example, if someone gives you a twenty dollar bill from 2021 with Harriet Tubman on it and you spend it in 1986, then everyone who spends that piece of paper will vanish from existence. No I'm not kidding.

No pressure kids.

Will, you are going to tell me in the future that your dad taught you how to place horse bets for him. Do so. Here are the winners of the triple crown this year.

Church Hill Downs July 5th 1986- Ferdinand - odds 17 to 1

Preakness Stakes August 8th 1986- Show Chief - odds 2 to 1

Belmont Stakes Thanks Giving Day 1986 - Danzig Connection - odds 8 to 1

There is a bookie in Indianapolis named 'Mueller'. His number is (317) 555-8456. You can place bets at his 'hotel room'. Call the number and you will get a recording of what hotel room to go to. He is used to getting bets from kids because they are often couriers. If he asks what you're doing just say you're a courier and can't say for who. However, he will not ask.

Don't worry about how you are going to collect or transport that money. Just hide it in Castle Byers until you bail me out of jail. Mueller will make all the other necessary arrangements that's what he does.

On Halloween 1986 bring about $20,000 of the money to Hawkings Sheriff office and BAIL MY ASS OUT OF JAIL. See you then.

Signed,

Master Gunnery Sergeant Alexander Kilroy. American States Marine Corp. Historical Logistics Division.

This document penned on Feb 29th in the Year of Our Lord One Hundred and Seventy Thousand, Five hundred and Thirty Six. CLXXVMDXXXVI

P.S. Feel free to tell everyone you know I'm a time traveler... because they WON'T believe you!

P.S. #2 I look forward to working with you in your future so that we can save the Space-Time Continuum.

P.S. #3 I won't know you when we meet up next. Halloween 1986. Don't forget.

The Fantastic Five looked at each other. They agreed that they should do as the letter said. They also agreed that they wouldn't mention it to anyone. Lots of luck.

The time traveler had just dropped $100,000 dollars into the hands of five fifteen and sixteen year olds with foreknowledge of the three biggest horse races in the world; complete with a bookie who specialized in moving millions of dollars without being noticed.

The kids agreed that if a grown up was going to ask five kids to do something that insane and, bat-shit crazy, the he just HAD to know EXACTLY what he was doing and have a VERY good reason for doing it. Right?

Besides, they all agreed, they were no ordinary kids, they were 'The Fantastic Five.'


	3. Chap 3 One Week (25 Oct 2017)

Stranger Things 1986: The Time Traveler

 **By Corwin Black**

Chapter 3: One Week

 **/The Chapter 'Dead Man's Party' has been pushed back to Chapter 4**

 **Updated 10/25/17**

IN THIS CHAPTER: The Fantastic Five Discuss the Ramifications of Time Travel

Sept. 6th 1986. 10:00 Hawkings Indiana Time

The last of the Triple Crown races had been run. The kids had used the bookie Mueller and now they had over ten million dollars to their names. Mueller had, for a considerable fee, placed the money in Swiss bank accounts that the kids could access and get money from; which was insanely cool. What they couldn't figure out was why Sergeant Kilroy had made such a big deal about not spending money that hadn't been printed yet when clearly they were in 1986 and the original money given to them was printed in, or before 1976.

They also had another dilemma. Time travel was real. There was no way that Sergeant Kilroy could have picked all three of the triple crown winners without that knowledge.

They were in Castle Byers. Lucas started, "Doesn't it strike you as really stupid/weird that he just gives us all this money and takes off?" Mike & Elle had to agree.

Dustin had to agree as well, "You know, that's really got to have an effect on the space time continuum. You know because we weren't supposed to become millionaires; right?

Will had a valuable insight, "Perhaps that was the whole idea."

"What do you mean?" asked Mike.

Will continued, "Well whenever things get crazy at my house, especially when my dad's there; the person who starts all the 'crazy' is usually trying to distract everybody from another, much bigger problem."

Elle spoke, "I think that Will might be right."

Lucas was coming around to the idea, "Could it be that simple?"

Dustin threw his opinion in, "Why not?"

Mike was the practical one, "Either way we should ask Mr. Clarke."

Elle liked this idea, "We should get a list of questions to ask him. So we are prepared."

"Killer!" exclaimed Lucas, in approval of Elle's idea.

"Cowabunga." agreed Dustin.

"Very sharp indeed." added will.

The five of them put together what was a very impressive list of questions about time travel. However, they quickly realized that they needed some help with this stuff.

The five kids were all ready to have the AV & Science club meeting with Mr. Clark.

"Mr. Clarke we have some question?" said Elle.

Mr. Clarke was both excited and a little nervous. These kids were asking some pretty difficult questions lately. "Go ahead Eleanor." said Mr. Clarke

Elle paused then began, "Ok, let's talk about time travel."

"Theoretically," clarified Dustin.

"What is the most dangerous part of time travel?" asked Elle.

"Wow, right to business." said Mr. Clarke, "Well besides the obvious, like erasing yourself from existence, I suppose that the most dangerous possibility is the 'butterfly effect'." All the kids looked intently and listened.

"The 'butterfly effect' assumes that all actions in the universe are connected somehow. So lets say you go back in time a couple of thousand years and accidentally kill a butterfly. The 'butterfly effect' theory states that this could result in a massive change in the timeline.' Stated Mr. Clarke.

"How bad?" asked Lucas.

"Well, the change may not actually be a bad one." stated Mr. Clarke.

"Well, if it did go bad, how bad could the 'butterfly effect' be?" pressed Will.

Mr. Clarke thought, "Well I suppose it could be super bad, like the Nazi's winning the war, or perhaps the Cuban missile Crisis resulting in nuclear war."

Dustin asked a question quite concerned, "Could spending money that hasn't been printed yet be a 'butterfly effect'?" asked Dustin. All of the kids held their breath. Mr. Clarke noticed.

"Wow, that's a great question Dustin." Mr. Clarke considered carefully; these really were his favorite kids. "Well I'd have to say yes. That could be bad; but I know no idea how bad." he said honestly.

The kids looked grim. Mr. Clarke Noticed. The kids thought about that. Then they huddled a few feet away from Mr. Clarke; who found the 'huddle' cute as it could possibly me.

"Okay," said Mike, this question belonged to him, "What about knowledge of the future. How bad could that be?"

"Like what?" asked Mr. Clarke genuinely curious.

"Like placing bets on horse races, like the triple crown, when a time traveler told you who is going to win. Could that cause a 'butterfly effect'."

Mr. Clarke spoke, "Absolutely, it could cause a huge one." Mr. Clarke leaned into the kids for his follow-up comment, "However, if a time traveler did that he'd either be insane, or he is intentionally creating havoc in the timeline, or he knows from experience that the 'butterfly effect' doesn't actually happen."

Elle had the next question, "Can past events actually be changed?" asked Elle.

"Ah." said Mr. Clarke. "You're talking about causality." It was not a question.

The kids all nodded.

"Well, no-one really knows." Mr. Clarke had a look on his face like déjà vu. "You know kids, I attended a guest lecture while studding physics at the University of Arizona. A Marine Corp physicist was their speaking. Sergeant Kilroy was his name-"

Dustin cut off Mr. Clarke, "Kilroy was there!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up Dustin." said Lucas.

Mr. Clarke spoke before the conversation got out of hand, "Now kids, it wasn't the legendary Kilroy who was scribbled like graffiti all over the place during world war 2." The kids had no idea what Mr. Clarke was talking about. It was obvious. Mr. Clark finished his thought, "Sergeant Kilroy knew the theories of paradox and time travel better than anyone I had ever seen. He didn't seem to concerted with the 'butter fly' effect though. "

Mr. Clarke continued, "Kilroy did have an interesting theory that I must admit was very unpopular with the professors at the university. Only the department head of the physics department liked it. Kilroy's theory was that time travel is not governed by laws like physics are. He said that the laws of physics are governed my time travel. He went on to say that time travel itself was governed by the human soul." Mr. Clarke thought to himself, "I got to admit at the time I laughed at him, just like everybody else did. He just stared back at the crowd and smiled like he knew something we didn't. He went on to say that the only thing that humans have that is eternal is our soul. That was the rational for why he thought that time travel was governed by the soul, not by mathematics or physics."

The kids knew that this was the same Kilroy that they had met. They also knew wondered if Kilroy had probably gone back into the past just to give that guest lecture for the sole reason of this conversation, today.

"Have you thought more about that theory?" asked Elle.

"I have." said Mr. Clarke, "The more I think about it the more it makes sense, at least on some level."

STAY TUNED FOR MORE!

Thax

Corwin Black


	4. Chap 4 Stranger Things-Dead Man

STRANGER THINGS: FAN FICTION

The Time Traveler

Chapter 4: Dead Man's Party

 **By Corwin Black**

 **updated 25 Oct 17 /This used to be Chapter 3. The Chapter 'One Week' was inserted before it which pushed this chapter 'Dead Man's Party' back a chapter number. There was another version of this chapter posted on accident. It has been deleted.**

In 1986 the kids come across a time traveler who's as confused as they are; about how they are all supposed to join forces to save the timeline from deleting everyone from existence.

IN THIS CHAPTER: The Kids meet up with the mysterious soldier from chapter 1 only to discover that they know more about what's going on then anyone else does; and nobody else, including the time traveler, have no idea what's going on.

By Corwin Black

It was October 31st 1986.

Welcome to Hawkings Indiana.

The Kids had successfully pulled off the biggest horse betting extravaganza in human history, or so they thought. They agreed that they should be very careful about spending their winnings, after all it wasn't technically their money, and they didn't want to create a 'butterfly effect'.

The Fantastic Five were wearing very expensive Halloween Costumes. Dustin was Darth Vader, Mike was Marty McFly (complete with Delorean which he told his parents he 'borrowed' from a friend in Indianapolis), Lucas was also Darth Vader, Will was the Kurgan from Highlander, and Elle was Princess Leia (Cloud City Dress).

The kids had come up with the story that they had been doing odd jobs like yard work and stuff to make money for their Halloween costumes. In reality they were in Castle Byers writing 1986 on two hundred and seventy two thousand $100 dollar bills. Which takes a long time. It went from writing 1986 with pen, to permanent marker, to a special ordered year stamp they got from the post office, to a special ditto machine that Lucas "borrowed" from his mom and dad's store. Which only took three weekends, believe it or not.

Castle Byers had undergone renovations as well.

But today was no ordinary day, even for Halloween. The Fantastic Five had to bail Master Gunnery Sergeant Alexander Kilroy out of Hawkings Prison. Assuming he would ever show up.

Mike, who had only had his driver's license for three weeks sat in his Delorean. Dustin, who had to take off his Darth Vader helmet, to look through the most expensive binoculars money could by, was in the passenger seat staring at the Hawking's police department.

They were watching the front.

Lucas, Will, and Elle were sitting in a brand new Jeep Wrangler. Elle, who had only had her driver's license for three days was driving. Lucas, was looking through an exact copy of the most expensive binoculars that money could buy. They were watching the back.

All five of the kids were wired into brand new Motorola FX9-JTS radios. The best that money could buy. All five kids had obtained amateur Ham Radio licenses. Both cars also had Motorola CB-F9-JTW CBs in them; even better than the Hawkins police department had.

Elle's Jeep and Mike's Delorean were both outfitted with after market stereo systems. They even had CD players in them, along with cassette and 8-Track.

Lucas was in the back of Elle's Jeep; painted pink, by the way. Lucas also had to take off his Darth Vader mask to look through the binoculars.

Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' was playing. Elle was really into music.

It was 9:30 at night.

Finally a tow truck showed up with a red four door Jeep Wrangler in tow. "Darth Vader," Said Dustin, "This is Dark Lord of the Sith. Maverick's Jeep has just come into the parking lot." Which meant that Sergeant Kilroy's Jeep had just arrived, on a tow truck. The tow truck driver put the Jeep down in the parking lot and drove off.

Twenty minutes later, Sheriff Hopper pulled up in his bronco with the soldier in hand cuffs. It did not escape Hopper's observation that the kids were watching the front and the back. He cursed under his breath as he looked at Sergeant Kilroy, whoever he was. Sergeant Kilroy, who had been picked up on an APB for money laundering. The Sergeant had come in voluntarily without a hitch. He even surrendered five hand guns, Six machine guns, the largest damn sniper rifle Hopper had ever seen and over 20,000 rounds of ammo in the back of the Jeep. Hopper had asked him what he was going to do with all that firepower.

Kilroy had simply responded, "Talk to my lawyer."

Hopper did realize that all of the paperwork for the guns were in order.

Before Hopper and Kilroy walked into the Sheriff station Hopper asked Kilroy something, "Do you know a Will Byers, Elle Ives, Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, or Mike Wheeler?"

Kilroy answered honestly, "Not yet."

Hopper gave him a blank stare, "What do you mean by 'not yet'?"

Kilroy answered without skipping a beat, "Well, you never know who you are going to meet in the future, and you may have just met someone in the past without realizing who it was."

"Fair enough." Hopper conceded.

As they walked into the police station Flo was already waiting for them. "Sheriff, there's someone here from the pentagon here to see you. They are in your office."

Hopper got a sinking feeling in his stomach. This was not good. He gave Kilroy over to his deputies to process, and proceeded to his office.

There was a full bird Colonel in his office he introduced himself, "Sheriff Hopper, I'm Colonel Farmer of the United States Marine Corp. I feel that there's been a misunderstanding that I was hoping to clear up."

"I see." said Hopper, knowing that this was going no where good.

"Sergeant Kilroy was acting on official business. The charges have been cleared up." The Colonel handed Hopper legal papers.

"I'll release him, but I've got to fill out a bunch of paper work. Can you give me a couple of hours. He had over a dozen NFA weapons in his Jeep; I'm sure Kilroy's going to want them back, and I don't dare let him go without all the paperwork filled out; you guys know how much of a pain ATF is about that stuff?"

"Sure, we appreciate it Sheriff and apologize for the confusion." Said the Colonel. The Colonel and the Sergeant left like someone had just farted in the room. Which Hopper thought was odd. If they were here for the 'Kilroy guy' wouldn't they stick around to talk to him?

Hopper knew this wasn't good. Sergeant Kilroy had an APB out for him for money laundering, and it just got waved away by a 'magic wand'.

That's when the kids, all five of them, came storming in the front door of the Sheriff's office. They were talking back and forth, loudly; like sixteen year olds do.

"Oh shit." said Hopper loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sheriff, we want to bail out Master Gunnery Sergeant Alexander Kilroy." said Mike.

Dustin added, "We brought the $20,000 just like we were supposed to." That's when the kids realized that they didn't have a cover story on how they got twenty thousand dollars. They were busted and everybody knew it.

Hopper spoke, "Where did you get $20,000?"

"Abort." said Dustin.

"We found it." said Mike.

"Talk to my lawyer." said Lucas.

Will said nothing.

Elle, looked and saw Kilroy across the way. "MASTER GUNNERY SERGEANT KILROY!" exclaimed Elle loud enough to be heard at a Kiss concert. She immediately lost all composure and ran as fast as she could to the sergeant.

Hopper was stunned. Elle wasn't exactly a loud kid, or one to display a lot, or any, affection. Kilroy turned and saw Eleven. He didn't recognize her. Hopper noticed.

Sergeant Kilroy was a high ranking enlisted soldier in the United States Marine Corp, Hopper knew. They didn't give the rank of Master Gunnery Sergeant out to just anyone. Elle grabbed him so tight that he almost fell over. Kilroy just held her close. He had not met her before but he was used to living life out of order.

"You haven't met me yet?" asked Elle, as casually as she would ask a grown up for permission to stay up late.

Hopper noticed. His gut turned.

"I haven't." Kilroy conceded honestly.

"I appreciate you telling me the truth instead of making up a weird answer." said Elle.

"What was your name sweet heart?" asked Kilroy.

"Elle." said Elle with authority, "It's short for Eleven, that's a long story."

Kilroy thought on that for a moment.

Kilroy had been a time traveler long enough to realize when he had the undivided attention of everyone in the room. He took charge, "Sheriff, may I speak to you and these kids in a conference room?"

"Sure, but afterward, don't go anywhere; I've got a shit load of paperwork for ATF." Said Hopper quite seriously.

Kilroy responded, "I know how you feel." he did know how the Sheriff felt.

The five kids and Hopper went into the conference room and all sat down, before they could say anything Kilroy walked in, he picked the handcuffs as easily as a biker combs his hair and handed them to Hopper.

The Kids couldn't contain themselves any longer. They ran into a line like they were in a fire drill and introduced themselves to Sergeant Kilroy; one at a time.

Elle Started, "We are the Fantastic Five. I'm Elle Ives, at your service."

Lucas Went Next, "Lucas 'the ninja' Sinclair, at your service."

Dustin went next, "Dustin, high five!" they did a high five.

Mike went next, "Mike Wheeler, My sister isn't pregnant, thank God."

Hopper and Kilroy exchanged a look that said, 'I should have seen this coming'.

Will went last, "Will Byers. Will the Wise. It is a fortunate meeting of the minds this day." he declared like it was Christmas.

Sheriff Hopper just sat back. He had seen stranger things but this was getting pretty strange into and of itself.

Kilroy addressed the Sheriff, "Sheriff Hopper, I am pleased to inform you that I have now been introduced to The Fantastic Five; Will the Wise, Mike the Intrepid, Dustin the Dude, Lucas the Ninja, and Elle the Magnificent." The Kids beamed and Elle gave Kilroy a big hug.

"Yeah, I got that." Hopper said. One thing Hopper did find extremely encouraging though was this. Elle was not a hugger, the boys & Mrs. Byers were the ONLY ones who could hug her. If she hugged this Kilroy guy it was like getting a letter of personal reference from the President, as far as Hopper was concerned.

Hopper had to stop all the warm and fuzzy kid stuff. "Ok listen up!" he said with authority. "Master Gunnery Sergeant Kilroy; Who are you!"

THANX FOR READING GUYS.

PLEASE LIKE AND FOLLOW!

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: WHO ARE YOU?

Corwin Black


	5. Chap 5: Who Are You?

Stranger Things 1986: The Time Traveler

 **By Corwin Black**

Chapter 5: Who Are You?

Update: The Chapter 'Time, is now chapter 6." This chapter 'Who Are You' is chapter five and takes place after 'Chap 4 Dead Man's Party.'

 **Updated on 10/25/17**

In This Chapter: Sergeant Kilroy surprises the hell out of everyone when he openly declares that he is a Time Traveler. Mr. Clarke almost has a religious experience, & Hopper almost has a nervous breakdown.

The Conference room at the Hawkings Sheriff's department was now occupied by Kilroy, Sheriff Hopper, Will Byers, Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair, and Dustin Henderson.

Sheriff Hopper just stared at Kilroy who as totally silent, "Well don't keep us in suspense Master Guns. Who are you?"

"What are you waiting for?" asked Elle.

"Can you sense it too?" asked Kilroy.

Will responded, to Kilroy's surprise, "Yeah, something's about to happen."

"Yeah, people who are sensitive to the continuum can feel ripples in the time line." confirmed Kilroy.

Hopper was having none of this and about to say something when Scott Clarke came into the conference room, "Sergeant Kilroy!" he exclaimed. "Hey I came as quick as I could. Wow, what a coincidence that you are here, the kids were just asking about theoretical time travel and I told them about your theory." That's when Clarke realized that Kilroy had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's not theory." Kilroy said, "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Scott Clarke." said Mr. Clarke; more than a little surprised. "You called me twenty minutes ago and asked me to come here."

"Ah," said Kilroy. He pulled a small flat black rectangle out of his pocket. He showed the screen to Clarke; it had a picture behind Plexiglas that looked like a telephone key pad. "Do me a favor Scott and dial in your home phone number." Mr. Clarke did so.

"Do you remember the exact time I called you?" asked Kilroy.

"Uh, yeah, I told you it was 9:56." said Clarke like he thought Kilroy should know that. It was currently 10:22 pm.

"Please have a seat," said Sergeant Kilroy. Mr. Clarke did so.

"Mr. Clarke, I'm a time traveler. This is the first time I have met you but you have obviously met me before." Mr. Clarke was surprisingly silent. Kilroy had been a time traveler long enough to know how to reveal his nature with people actually taking the whole thing seriously. "I've set the call to dial Mr. Clarke's phone at 9:56 pm in the past" stated Kilroy. He then dialed his special time traveler edition iPhone. The phone was on speaker. Everyone in the room was astonished at the clarity of the phone line.

"Clarke Residence." answered the iPhone. It was Mr. Clarke.

"Uh, Hey Scott. This is Master Gunnery Sergeant Alexander Kilroy, I don't know if you remember me..."

Scott Clarke cut him off, "Oh wow, it's been a while sergeant."

"Sure has." said Kilroy like he actually knew what that meant.

Clarke on the iPhone continued, "I was just talking about you with some of my kids; I'm a teacher." Scott clarified.

"Hi Mr. Clarke." said Elle.

"Oh, Hi Eleanor." said Clarke.

"Hey Scott, Eleanor and I are here at the Sheriff's office and something really important has come up. I think it will all work itself out but we really need you to come down to the station. Can you do that." said Kilroy.

"Oh sure. I'll put my shoes on and be right down." Said Mr. Clarke.

"Oh hey, Scott; do you know what the exact time it is by the way?" asked Kilroy.

"Sure, it's 9:56." said Clarke on the iPhone.

"See you in twenty minutes." said Kilroy.

Scott Clarke, the one in the conference room, had a look on his face like he had just found out that Darth Vader was Luke Skywalker's father.

Kilroy noticed and began to speak, "Who am I?" asked Kilroy about himself. "I'm a time traveler. I'm part of a division of the United States Marine Corp that protects the United States from time traveling bad guys." Kilroy let that sink in. He had been a time traveler long enough to know how to deliver that line and have everyone realize that he was both sane and serious.

Kilroy looked the room over and surmised that he had their undivided attention. "Ok, this is going really pretty well." he said. "Time travel was invented on Feb. 29th 1947." stated Kilroy

Mr. Clarke interrupted, "1947 wasn't a leap year." he said.

Kilroy obviously expected that reply, "It is now, it wasn't then. Originally Pope Gregory the thirteenth had leap years set up such that it was a twenty eight year cycle. Twenty one years had three hundred and sixty five days, and the next seven had three hundred and sixty seven. Thus the calendar would be set back one week. The first time traveler, Alexander Wolf-"

Clarke recognized that name, "The; Alexander Wolf?" said Clarke.

"You know him?" asked Kilroy.

"Yeah, he was a student of Nikola Tesla. He was supposed to give a guest lecture at my University, but you showed up and gave the lecture instead." Clarke said that realizing that time travel might actually be real.

"Interesting." said Kilroy, "I haven't done that yet." Kilroy went to his special iPhone and wrote down a note.

Clarke as well as the rest of the people in the room just realized that the world was much bigger than they had ever known.

"Alex Wolf went back in time to meet Pope Gregory the XIII, who has set up the calendar that we all now use. He was able to convince the Pope that he was in fact a time traveler; and convinced him to change the way they observed leap years to how we actually remember it."

"Why would he do that?" asked Hopper. "I mean the Pope has a lot of power, why would he just grant a request like that from someone he just met."

"Time travelers have a scary amount of power. We also have a scary amount of responsibility. Stan Lee by the way, He's a retired Troubleshooter." Dustin, Mike, Will, and Lucas all looked at each other like a sixteen year old who had just gotten a Ferrari for Christmas.

Kilroy paused and then started again, "On Oct 31st 1962 the Cuban missile crises concluded, but not how we remember it. There was nuclear war. 88% of the world's population was killed in the span of about 45 minutes. On December 25th 1962 Alex Wolf took President Kennedy and Premier Khrushchev back in time to prevent the disaster. It worked."

Kilroy paused and then pulled up a picture on his iPhone. Here's a satellite photograph of Earth on December 24th 1962. The damage was astonishing.

Hopper took control of the conversation, "Why are you in Hawkings?" he said like he expected an answer.

STAY TUNED FOR MORE TO COME.

Thanx

Corwin Black


	6. Chap 6 StrangerThings - Time

STRANGER THINGS 1986: FAN FICTION

The Time Traveler

Chapter 6: Time

 **By Corwin Black**

 **UPDATED 10/25/17**

 **/ 'Time' used to be chapter 4.**

In 1986 the kids find a time traveler who is as confused as they are about how they are supposed to team up and save the universe from the space-time continuum from collapsing.

IN THIS CHAPTER: Sergeant Kilroy gives Sheriff Hopper and the Kids a dissertation on why time travelers don't assassinate Hitler.

The Sheriff, Joyce Byers, Nancy, Steve, Jonathan & the Fantastic Five; sat in the Sheriff's office conference room. Master Gunnery Sergeant Alexander Kilroy was giving the lecture. The kids all had pencil and paper in hand to take notes. The young adults all had pencil and paper in hand to take notes. Joyce and Hopper had pencil and paper in hand to take notes.

They didn't want to miss anything.

Sergeant Kilroy started the 'lecture', "Okay it's nice to have everyone's attention without having to set off a nuclear explosion or calling the president." Kilroy was only half joking. Everyone knew it.

"Since you've all been exposed to the Upside Down, the stuff I'm going to hit you with wont seem that strange." The audience was unphased by the comment.

"Ok, I'm a time traveler." Kilroy paused. Everybody wrote that down and then waited for Kilroy to continue.

"The first thing that everybody wants to do when inventing time travel is do what?" asked Kilroy. From experience he knew the more mature wouldn't answer but the kids would probably get it right on the first try.

"Kill Hitler." Steve and all five of the kids said in unison. The more matures in the room gave a look like that should have been obvious.

"Right," confirmed Kilroy, "everyone wants to kill Hitler. Here's why you don't ever want to do that." Kilroy paused and wrote a name on the chalkboard:

'Eva Braun'

Everyone gave a confused look. Kilroy continued, "Hitler wasn't the master mind behind the Third Reich, as everyone suspects. It was Eva Braun." Kilroy let that sink in.

The truth of what Kilroy had just dropped on the crowd was tangible.

Joyce spoke up in a scared revelation of a voice, "It was the woman." she said realizing it herself.

"Jesus, that actually makes a lot of sense." added Hopper.

Kilroy continued, "Hitler was wrapped around her finger. If you assassinate Hitler than Braun takes a new lover who is smarter than Hitler and the Nazi's win the war because they survive long enough to develop the A-bomb first."

Steve, who was actually grasping the ideas of time travel faster than the rest asked a question, "So why don't you kill Braun and not Hitler?"

Kilroy answered, "Hitler commits suicide and Rommel takes over. He sues for peace, Germany gives massive concessions at first. Then, only three or four months later they drop an A-Bomb on London, Paris, Moscow, and set off one in New York harbor on the same day." Kilroy let that sink in.

He continued, "Let's imagine that 'time' is a ship. If you want to go back in time it's like trying to correct a ship's course that is in a hurricane by hitting it with another hurricane, the ship usually is broken to pieces and things come out much worse. That is the reason that only a complete psychopath tries to use time travel for his own purposes."

Steve asked another question, "So why do you time travel?"

Kilroy was impressed by Steve's question, he was also a little sad. Kilroy wrote a date on the board:

February 29th, 2020.

Kilroy spoke, "That was the first date that I traveled through time. I traveled into the past. That date, the first time you leave when you travel through time is what we call the 'expiration date.' As long as I never travel past that date, or return to it, My impact on the timeline is almost impossible to cause any lasting significant damage, and never causes anything that can't be easily fixed."

Steve asked a follow-up question, "So why do psychopaths do just that, traveling past their 'expiration date'?"

"They just do." said Kilroy. There's millions of theories on why they always eventually do; but none of them answer the question definitively. It's kind of like asking why the NFL plays on Sunday. They just do.

"Is there anything else you can't do?" asked Elle.

"Yes." said Kilroy, "I can't come in contact with myself during time travel. That's actually easier to avoid than you might think. When you travel through time the first time you become remarkably self aware of when and where you've ever been and can recall it with remarkable clarity. We call it the 'Joshua Effect', after the first time traveler who noticed it."

Kilroy added, "Money is a whole other topic and requires a lot more time to go through." He knew somebody would eventually ask.

Hopper grew grim, "How does the Marine Corp factor into this?"

Kilroy answered, "The United States Marine Corp is tasked with protecting the timeline. We call it the Historical Logistics Division. We're based at Fort Navajo in Arizona. Don't try sneaking onto the base."

"Why did you come to Hawkins, Sergeant Kilroy?" asked Hopper; he wanted a straight answer, clearly.

"I'm tracking a serial killer and/or a series of serial killers. He, or they, have been operating for almost a hundred and six years. Four continents three hundred and sixty eight victims, that we know of." Kilroy was not exaggerating, and everyone knew it. "The amount of time that the killings span means that we are trying to find a killer who takes an apprentice and passes on the tradition."

"Do you time cops typically track serial killers?" asked Steve insightfully.

"Typically no." We let the FBI handle that.

"Then why are you here, and why are you now?" asked Hopper.

"The last victim was a Marine, and a time traveler." Kilroy still answered like he was still trying to figure out the whys of his own answers.

"Victim profiles are typically youth between ages twelve and seventeen, he has no preference for gender of victim. Method of execution varies, he seems to have no preference. He prefers children who are highly intelligent and artistic. There is no preference for ethnicity or comeliness." Kilroy's words were chilling. He had just described the Fantastic Five to a "T".

Kilroy continued almost lost in thought, "Master Gunnery Sergeant Jack McKenzie was the time traveler he killed. Jack obviously wasn't a child. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. We know that he was tracking betting anomalies. Horse races are a favorite of time travelers. We're typically more concerned with how the spend all that money as opposed to how much they make."

"How do you know it was your serial killer?" asked Hopper.

"He leaves a calling card. A playing card, the joker for intentional victims and the Jack of Spades for existential victims which include bystanders who just get in the way or police that are chasing him. This guy is smart, and he knows the system; very well."

Joyce spoke up, "Are my kids, these kids in any danger?"

Kilroy had a genuine look of confusion on his face.

"I can't think of a reason why. The killer goes after kids who are consummate loners. Elle, Will, Lucas, Mike, and Dustin have a tight bond of friendship. It clearly doesn't fit his profile."

"How familiar are you with the Upside Down?" asked Elle. Everybody wanted to know the answer.

"Pretty good; actually, been their a couple times, once in 2014, once in 1236. Nasty place." Kilroy continued. "After you master time travel going from one dimension to another is really a piece of cake."

Elle spoke again, "I was in the Upside Down, for a long time."

"So was I", said Will.

"That wont make any difference, that's in the past." dismissed Kilroy.

Steve asked a question, "What if the serial killer is a time traveler?"

There was a look of epiphany on Kilroy's face, the look then turned to understanding as the pieces of the puzzle having them come into focus for the first time; then the look turned into one of great concern. "Elle, do you know the date that you first met me?"

"December Friday the 13th 1985. It was in the Upside Down?" said Elle.

"Ok, that's when; do you know where?" asked Kilroy.

"You made me memorize it. The place in the Right Side Up that touches it is Paint Mill Lake." Said Elle precisely.

"That's just south of Terre Haute about a two hour drive right now." said Hopper.

"Do you know why we met?" asked Kilroy.

"You killed a monster who was tracking me, and lured another one away while you hid me." said Elle.

"Did I tell you kids to do anything when you meet me on Friday the 13th June, this year?" asked Kilroy

Joyce interrupted forcefully, "What's up with this Friday the 13th shit?" she said like she meant it.

Kilroy answered her question like it was simply an academic solution, "Time travel isn't an exact science, and it's an art, NOT a science. There's actually an I.Q. limit to be a troubleshooter for the Historical Logistics Division. People of exceptional intelligence are never selected because for some reason they always end up creating problems of biblical proportion. They're literally too smart for their own good. Time travel is an art, not a science. Jumping to a date that has some recurring significance but changes the actual date it is observed on is the best way of making an accurate time jump. The best candidates are Friday the 13th, Black Friday, Easter, Thanksgiving, February 29th..."

Kilroy stopped talking, staring into space; obviously thinking about the pieces of the puzzle that just came to light.

Everyone was just silent and watched him patiently. Kilroy spoke again, "Kids did I give you any instructions when I met you last June?"

The kids all looked really guilty.

Joyce took command, "Out with it kids."

Will took a hand written note out of his pocket and handed it to Kilroy. The look of utter shock on Kilroy's face was reminiscent of a recent judge who had just tested positive for having a child with a convicted murder.

"I gave you $100,000 and the winners of the triple crown?" asked Kilroy like he had just released small pox into the world.

Hopper tried to say something but couldn't. Everyone else in the room was similarly dumbstruck.

"Why in the hell would I do such a damn thing?" asked Kilroy genuinely not knowing why.

Steve spoke up, again being very insightful, "Because the killer is a time traveler. All that money stuff complicates the timeline right?"

"Yes." said Kilroy; impressed with Steve's insight. Then he got it, "It's a smoke screen." Kilroy looked at the Sheriff and asked him with a great deal of urgency in his voice, "Sheriff do you have any glass cleaner?"

"Yeah," he said, not sure where Kilroy was going with that question.

"Get it, fast." said Kilroy.

Steve jumped up, "Got it, I know where it is."

Then he took a small white flat plastic rectangle out of his pocket and put it on the table. He pulled a blue latex glove out of his pocket and put it on his hand. Next he pulled out a small spray bottle that had a safety on it. He paused until Steve returned with the windex.

Kilroy sprayed a large part of the table excessively with the windex. He then put on the blue glove and sprayed the phone with whatever was in the small spray bottle from his pocket; the one with the safety on it. "Everybody clear the room; now." ordered Kilroy like he expected everyone to do it.

"You heard the Sergeant." said Joyce, "Move." They did.

Hopper stayed. It was his office. "What are you doing?"

"Tell you in a second." said Kilroy.

"Fair enough." conceded Hopper.

Kilroy put the phone and the glove on the table that was still soaking with windex. Kilroy left the room and Hopper took the hint and was right ahead of him. Kilroy was spraying windex on his hands like his life depended on it.

There was a bright flash of light from the room. "What did you just destroy?" asked Hopper.

"My Time-Phone. I use it to communicate with the HLD." the 'HLD' meant the Historical Logistics Division. "I'm now off the grid. Other time travelers can't track me."

"Remember when I said that Jack McKenzie went off the grid right before he died."

"I think you forgot to mention that." said Hopper.

"Well that's why, our killer is a time traveler." Kilroy looked at Elle who had already figured out what he was going to say next. Elle was the killers next target.

Kilroy turned to Joyce, "You're a mom right?" Joyce was already holding Elle.

"Damn straight." she said.

Kilroy pulled out a ink marker and wrote a phone number on Elle's arm. "That's my portable phone. Watch Elle and tell me of any changes."

"Where and when are you going?" asked Steve.

"Paint Mill Lake, then time jump to Friday the 13th 1985. That's when and where our killer will try to..." he paused and looked at Elle, "... to kill Elle." Everyone knew that the past was not set. They were in real danger of loosing Elle.

"Sheriff, are you familiar with Terre Haute?" asked Kilroy.

"Yeah, I can get you there." What Hopper said next he said with great conviction, "I'm going with you, end of story."

"Good." affirmed Kilroy.

Steve spoke up, "My cousin has a place on Paint Mill Lake, I know it like the back of my hand." His tone made it clear that he intended to come, with no arguments.

Kilroy looked at Steve, "Can you shoot a shotgun?" he asked.

"I got an 870." Stated Steve.

"Can you run a 590-A1?" Kilroy said with a smile, "It's even got a bayonet".

Steve smiled, "My favorite."

"What should we get?" asked the Sheriff.

"Are you familiar with the AR-15 battery of arms?" asked Kilroy.

"You know it brother." said Hopper.

"I've got everything we need in my Jeep." stated Kilroy. The Sergeant gave an overview and a pep talk, "here's the plan; we are going to drive to Paint Mill lake, then we are going to time jump to Friday December 13th 1985. I can get us into the Upside Down once we get there. Trust me; that's a piece of cake compared to time travel." Kilroy kneeled down and looked Elle in the eyes. He took her head in his hands, "We are going to rescue you. I promise." said Kilroy.

"You've already done it for me." said Elle, "Now you need to go do it for you." Kids had a way of melting your heart with their words. There was not a dry eye in the room.

"I love you kiddo." Said Kilroy.

"I know." Elle said with a great deal of hope and encouragement in her voice. Elle was still wearing her Princess Leia costume.

Dustin spoke up, "Dude, that was totally 'Empire Strikes Back'." Dustin got a plethora of high fives.

Kilroy, Hopper, and Steve saddled up and were on their way to Paint Mill Lake.

THANX GUYS FOR READING

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

PLEASE LIKE AND FOLLOW.

Corwin Black


	7. Chap 7 StrangerThings Run (expanded)

STRANGER THINGS 1986: FAN FICTION

The Time Traveler

 **By Corwin Black**

In 1986 the kids come across a time traveler who's as confused as they are; about how they are all supposed to join forces to save the timeline from deleting everyone from existence.

 **Chapter 7: Run Like Hell.**

 **UPDATED: 25 OCT 2017: This used to be chapter five, but two chapters were inserted before it, making it Chapter 7.**

IN THIS CHAPTER: Sergeant Kilroy, Sheriff Hopper, and Steve 'man up' on a rescue mission in the past to save Elle in the present. Mike, Lucas, Dustin, & Will also enact their own plan that only four kids from Hawkings Indiana would be crazy enough to even try.

By Corwin Black

STRANGER THINGS 1986: The Time Traveler.

Sergeant Kilroy, Steve, and Sheriff Hopper were driving down I-63. At 75 Mph, which was twenty miles over the speed limit.

Meanwhile at the Hawkins Sheriff Station the four boys were making their own plans.

"We are not going to let them go alone are we." said Mike, it was not a question.

"Hell no." said Will.

"Shhh." said Dustin, the grown ups might hear you.

Lucas was having none of the 'lets use polite talk' stuff, "Yeah guys we shouldn't fucking cuss." he contributed sarcastically.

"Ok, what should we do?" asked Dustin.

"We go." said Mike. There was a pause. Mike continued, "We know that they are going to Paint Mill Lake. Lucas doesn't your mom & dad have a house down their?"

"Yeah, boat and everything." confirmed Lucas.

Mike continued with his plan, "We go down there and we go with them." Mike said, not knowing how.

Lucas pointed out the obvious flaw in Mike's plan, "Uh, really? We have to get to the Upside Down."

Will spoke, "I can get us there." Everybody stared at him. They didn't realize he could do that at this point.

Dustin saw that Lucas was stunned a little by Will's revelation of ability to shadow walk. He spoke, "Ok, so we can get to the Upside Down... How do we time travel back to December 13th 1985? asked Dustin."

The four boys were silenced. They had nothing.

Dustin answered his own question. "I got it." He paused for effect.

"Okay?" asked Lucas.

"Really, I'm brilliant." stated Dustin, wanting his friends to appreciate how clever his plan was.

"Dustin, we're on the clock, just tell us already." said Will.

Dustin got his best 'I'm a reincarnation of Albert Einstein' expression on his face, "We steal Sheriff Hopper's Bronco and drive down to Paint Mill Lake as fast as we can with the siren flashing." Dustin said; like it was the formula for chocolate pudding.

Will, Lucas, and Mike pondered Dustin's insanely, bat crap crazy, mad as a madhatter, maniacal, seriously mental, nutty as fruitcake, totally unglued excuse for an actual plan. They all came to the exact conclusion that you would expect for the four kids who had just survived multiple encounters from the Upside Down in Hawkings Indiana.

"That really is brilliant." Beamed Lucas.

"We'll get pulled over for sure!" exclaimed Will.

Mike stated "Yeah, then Hopper will have no choice to pull us out of the shit we got ourselves into...

... and take us with them to save Elle." finished Dustin.

"Touchdown." said Dustin.

"Monster Killer!" said Lucas.

"Lets Fireball that bitch!" agreed Will.

"Judge us by our size?" said Mike, quoting Yoda from The Empire Strikes Back.

Forty ive minutes later. Kilroy, Hopper, & Steve ...

Kilroy stared to slow down, "Shit, cop car!" he said.

"Great job Kilroy, the last thing we need is to get pulled over." exclaimed Hopper.

Steve looked back, "Come on Hop, you're the Sheriff tell them we're on a ... something or something." said Steve.

Hopper looked back and the lights. That's when he realized that they looked familiar. "That's my Bronco." Hopper said, "The damn kids stole my truck." Hopper just ran his hand through his hair, "This just gets better and better."

"Those kids have got serious balls!" replied Steve.

The Hawkings Police Bronco; with siren blasting, and lights flashing; passed Kilroy's Jeep with Marty McFly (Mike Wheeler) driving, The Kurgan (Will Byers) in the passenger seat, Lucas (Darth Vader #2), and Dustin (Darth Vader #1) were in the back. As the Bronco passed the Jeep. Hopper gave them a look that was so nasty it could probably kill Medusa on Halloween.

Hopper yelled as loud as he could, "Pull that damn thing over NOW!" Hopper said emphatically. The kids couldn't hear him of course; but the message was clear.

Will (The Kurgan) saw Kilroy and he said, "Oh shit." Kilroy couldn't hear him of course but the meaning was clear.

Lucas (Darth Vader #2) looked and said, "Wait this is even better."

Dustin (Darth Vader #1) needed clarification, "Why is that?" he asked.

Lucas (Darth Vader #2) spoke, "because now we don't have to get arrested to go with them."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Dustin, Will, & Mike at the same time.

The four boys, almost on queue all turned to the Jeep in the right hand lane and waved and smiled really big.

Hopper, about ready to blow a gasket, pulled his radio and shouted into it, "Pull that damn thing over." said Hopper in a calm but extremely angry voice.

"Not until you let us come with you." said Will.

"Not a Damn Chance!" said Hopper.

"See you at the Lake." said Will on his radio.

Mike floored it, and started to pull away.

Kilroy contributed to the conversation, "I don't know what's worse; the fact that those kids are smarter than we are, or the fact that they are having more fun than we are."

Hopper had to relent and let them come, and he knew it...

THANX FOR READING GUYS!

STAY TUNED MORE IS COMING... SOON!

Corwin Black


	8. Wiki: The Purple Blood of Sgt Kilroy

Stranger Things 1986: The Time Traveler

Items and Special Tools of Interest BLOOD of Troubleshooters

By Corwin Black

UPDATED 10/23/17

This is an outline that describes the unique blood that Sergeant Kilroy has, and its effects and properties

1\. History

.,.,.,.a. Time Travelers of the United States Marine Historical Logistics Division undergo

.,.,.,.,., a gene alteration process. This process changes their hemoglobin to add a second

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,oxygen binding site based on copper.

.,.,.,.,b. Nomenclature

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., **i.**. **Troubleshooters** who have this blood are called **Purple Hearts** , not to be

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,confused with the commendation of the United States for being wounded in combat.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,ii. The blood itself is called the ' **purple pill** '

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,iii. The process of giving someone the **Purple** **Pill** and making them a **Purple** **Heart** is called the ' **Purple Process** '.

2\. Chemical Composition

.,.,.,.,.,a. The Copper & Iron combination of the O2 cells results in a light purple colored blood.

.,.,.,.,.,b. The blood type of the troubleshooter becomes a special form of AB+. They can still receive any human blood

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,without complications. They can donate to no one.

3\. Becoming a **'Purple** **Heart'**

.,.,.,.,.,a. Humans with blood type AB+ are the best suited for the **Purple** **Pill**. They can undergo the transformation by simply

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,having another **Purple Heart** 's blood injected into their veins. The transformation is permanent.

.,.,.,.,.,b. O+ is the next best blood type for **Purple** **Process** , however, the process takes three days and is extremely painful.

.,.,.,.,.,c. Other blood types can undergo the **Purple** **Process** but takes over a week and the **Purple Heart** usually takes weeks to recover from the ordeal.

4\. Effects on Predators

.,.,.,.,.,a. The blood is extremely toxic to predators of all types.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,i. Any normal predator avoids it like another, perhaps more dangerous, predator

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.has marked it's territory

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,ii. Supernatural predators avoid it like a human would react to pepper spray.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,iii. Vampires can loose entire limbs if they touch a single drop it. If they drink it it's game over.

5\. Advantages of having this blood

.,.,.,.,.,a. It renders the toxic effects of alternate dimensions almost negligible

.,.,.,.,.,b. **Purple Hearts** stops the aging process, and in some cases reverses it

.,.,.,.,.,c. Time travel means an instantaneous change in your environment, including

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,temperature, barometric pressure, humidityand many other things. The **Purple** **Pill** ,

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,as it is called, has the effect of rendering the shock of moving from time to time very easy.

.,.,.,.,.,d. **Purple Hearts** (as they are called) can regenerate limbs and recover from many

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,wounds that would maim or kill normal humans.

.,.,.,.,.,e. **Purple Hearts** can hold their breath for twenty to thirty minutes.

.,.,.,.,.,f. **Purple Hearts** can survive extreme cold.

.,.,.,.,.,i. -60 degrees feels like 45 degrees to them.

6\. General Characteristics

.,.,.,.,.,a. Coffee is for **Purple Heart**. The change in the chemical composition of the

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. **Purple** **Pill** has detrimental effects on the human biology that are the exact

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,opposite of Caffeine addiction. Troubleshooters consume VAST amounts of caffeine.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,b. Coke products taste awesome.

7\. Drawbacks

.,.,.,.,.,a. Alcohol is a really bad idea. It's like drinking urine

.,.,.,.,.,b. Pepsi is a really, REALLY bad idea. It's worse than alcohol

8\. Interesting Notes

.,.,.,.,.,a. Humans who's original blood type was AB+ make up almost 82% of **Purple** **Hearts**

.,.,.,.,.,b. Humans who's original blood type was O+ make up 17% of **Purple** **Hearts**


	9. Wiki Small Arms of USMC Time Travelors

Stranger Things 1986 Wiki

Interest Small Arms of the 1st Historical Logistics Division USMC

This is a general outline of the small arms used by the US Marine Corp Historical Logistics Division. These are just basics. Troubleshooters have authority to use any weapon or means available.

by Corwin Black

Updated Oct 23rd 2017

SHOTGUNS (Standard Issue)

,.,., Mossberg JM pro 930 Tactical

,.,.,,.,.,i.A semi automatic 8+1 round shotgun.

,.,.,,.,., reliable, will cycle every type of shell put

,.,.,,.,., in it, low-brass bird shot to heavy magnum 3" slugs.

,.,.,,.,., with Trijicon Reflex sight 6.5 moa amber dot

,.,.,,.,., 800 Lumen tactical light.

,.,.,,.,., Side Saddle 8 shots

,.,.,,.,., Bayonet Lug

,.,.,,.,., Green Laser sight

,.,., 2. Mossberg: 590a1 Pump Shotgun with Magpul pump & stock

,.,.,,.,., as JM930 except pump action with Magpul furniture (pump & stock)

RIFLES (Standard Issue)

,.,., Molot AK-74

,.,., Molot AK-47

,.,., POF 415 (AR-15/M-4 style carbine)

,.,., POF Revolution (Lightweight AR style rifle chambered in the larger 308 Winchester round)

,.,.,,.,., General Characteristics of Rifles used by USMC Historical Logistics Division

,.,.,,.,.,,.,., Safe & Semi-Auto

,.,.,,.,.,,.,., Match Grade Trigger

,.,.,,.,.,,.,., Bayonet lug

,.,.,,.,.,,.,., Blast Jacket with Muzzle Brake (directs sound and concussive blast directly forward)

,.,.,,.,.,,.,., Silencer: Quick Detach (Generally not used on these weapons because their rounds are super sonic)

,.,.,,.,.,,.,., High Powered Green laser sight

,.,.,,.,.,,.,., 800 Lumen Tactical Light

,.,.,,.,.,,.,.,,.,., ACOG (Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight) Dual illumination 3.5 power w/ ACSS (Advanced Combat Sighting

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. System) reticle (Green illumination)

,.,.,,.,.,,.,.,,.,., RMR (Rugged Miniature Reflex) 12.6 Green Triangle reflex sight Dual illuminated

PISTOLS (Standard Issue)

,.,., & Wesson M&P 40 compact

,.,.,,.,., Match Trigger

,.,.,,.,., APLc light 200 lumen

,.,.,,.,., RMR 12.6 Triangle Reflex Sight

,.,.,,.,., Threaded Barrel

,.,.,,.,., Silencer (Quick Detach) Used regularly due to this caliber being always sub sonic

REVOLVER (Standard Issue)

,.,., Smith & Wesson TRR8

,.,.,,.,., APLc light

,.,.,,.,., RMR 12.6 Triangle Reflex Sight

,.,.,,.,., Trigger Job

AMMUNITION (Standard Issue)

A note on ammunition. The standard issue ammunition for the Historical Logistics Division uses corrosive primers exclusively. This, of course, means that eventually that simply shooting that ammo in the gun will eventually cause it to rust if not cleaned with warm water after use. The reasons that the Historical Logistics Division use corrosive ammunition is for the following reasons.

ONE) The shelf life of corrosive ammunition is essentially 100 years

TWO) For reasons unknown corrosive ammunition is extraordinarily effective against time traveling people and/or creatures. It is even more effective against life forms that travel from dimension to dimension. For this reason the Historical Logistics Division typically call corrosive ammo "the poison bullet"

RIFLE ROUNDS

,.,., 5.45x39 Russian: 53 grain 7n6 Corrosive

,.,., 7.62x39 Russian: 123 grain ball Corrosive

,.,., 5.56x45 NATO (TWO TYPES)

,.,.,,.,., V-Max 60 grain: Special Corrosive Primer

,.,.,,.,., Match King 77 grain: Special Corrosive Primer

,.,., 308 Winchester (TWO TYPES)

,.,.,,.,., V-Max 125 Grain: Special Corrosive Primer

,.,.,,.,., Match King 190 Grain: Special Corrosive Primer

SHOTGUN SHELLS

,.,., 12 gauge (FOUR TYPES)

,.,.,,.,.,,. 2.75" shell 00 Buck: 9 pellets, corrosive primer

,.,.,,.,.,., 2.75" Magnum rifled slug 1 ounce, Corrosive Primer

,.,.,,.,., incendiary Round: Just like it sounds

,.,.,,.,., than Lethal, (bean bags shells), typically used rarely but handy when you do need them

PISTOL ROUNDS

,.,., 40 Smith and Wesson: 180 grain Federal Hydra-Shock: Sub Sonic; Special Corrosive Primer

,.,., 357 Magnum: 135 grain Federal Hydra-Shock: High velocity; Special Corrosive Primer

THANX FOR READING GUYS: THIS LIST WILL BE UPDATED AS THE STORY CONTINUES)


	10. wiki: Armor & Tools of USMC Time Travele

Stranger Things 1986: The Time Traveler

Armor & Special Tools

by Corwin Black

This is an outline of common equipment use by the US Marine Corp Historical Logistics Department out of Fort Navajo Arizona.

Armor & wearable equipment & Tools

1\. Body Armor Soft

,.,.,.a. Stop pistol rounds up to 44 Magnum at point blank range

,.,.,.b. Weight 1.6 lbs per 11x14" pad. with integrated trauma pad

2\. Body Armor Combo Hard/Soft

,.,.,.a. Stop rifle rounds up to 308 Winchester Armor Piercing

,.,.,.b. Composite Titanium/Steel with Soft armor encompassing

,.,.,. it and integrated trauma pad

,.,.,.c. Weight: 5.2 lbs per 11x14 plate

3\. Optics

,.,.,.a. Combo Thermal/Nightvision.

,.,.,.b. Helmet Mounted, integrated with Level 3 Ballistic face shield

4\. Helmet

,.,.,.a. Titanium Composite

,.,.,.b. Stops Rifle Rounds up to 308 Winchester ball

5\. IFAK (individual First Aid Kit)

,.,.,.a. Clotting Agent

,.,.,.b. Tourniquet

,.,.,.c. Self Compression Bandage

,.,.,.d. Pain Killer

,.,.,.e. Adrenalin shot

,.,.,.f. Anti-Biotic shot

,.,.,.g. Anti Burn Spray

,.,.,.h. Retrieval Locater beacon

6\. Multi-Tool

,.,.,.a. Leatherman Mut

,.,.,.b. Leatherman Wrist band tool set

7\. Watch:

,.,.,.a. Rolex Sub-Mariner with Leatherman tool band.

8\. Combat Knife

,.,.,.a. Folding Espada 7 & 1/2" Blade

,.,.,.,.,.,.i. 16 & 3/4" overall deployed.

,.,.,.b. Special Treated with Silver Cerakote

,.,.,.c. Has Bayonet Lug attachment.

9\. Block Phone

,.,.,.a. iPhone Clone.

,.,.,.b. A hyper powerful version of an iPhone.

,.,.,.c. Has satellite capability.

,.,.,.d. Can Ham Radio Broadcast at 4/8/20/80/125/ or 500 watts.

,.,.,.e. Power Source: ZPM, effectively unlimited.

,.,.,.f. Can be hacked to communicate across time.

10\. Time-Phone

,.,.,.a. Essentially a 'Block Phone'

,.,.,.b. has capability to communicate through time, and also

,.,.,. has a TPS (Time Positioning System). Records and relays

,.,.,. data back to Fort Navajo.

11\. 'Nukem Spray'

,.,.,.a. Small spray bottle. Burns at 6000 degrees F after

,.,.,. exposure to air for 93 seconds.

,.,.,.b. Windex negates ignition

,.,.,.c. Don't get it on ANYTHING you don't want to LOOSE.


	11. Wiki: Master Timeline

**STRANGER THINGS 1986: The Time Traveler**

 **Fan Fiction by Corwin Black**

 **updated (10/29/17)**

This Timeline is in chronological order according to Hawkings Indiana Standard Time.

All story elements borrowed from 'Stranger Things' are the property of those who have the legal copyright to them.

All story elements created by Corwin Black are(C) Corwin Black 2017.

 **(UPDATED 10/29/17)**

All Timeline events are subject to change, this is a story about time travel after all

 **1.** **437 B.C.**

a. Kilroy drops off Lonnie on an island in the middle of nowhere

b. day 3 Lonnie still alive and mad

c. Lonnie Returns to the time he left with a new appreciation for being a better father, mainly because Kilroy scares the hell out of him

 **2.** **1946**

a. First successful Time Travel event conducted by Alexander Wolf, protégé of Nikola Tesla.

 **3.** **1952**

a. First Successful Hydrogen Bomb Test

 **4.** **1961**

a. Vienna,

i. John F. Kennedy & Nikita Khrushchev arrives via time travel from December 1962 to merge with their selves from 1961 in an effort to stop the nuclear war on Halloween 1962. They are successful.

 **5.** **1962**

a. **Oct 16-28;** Cuban missile crisis

 **b.** **October 31st, 1962**

i. United States and Soviet Union initiate nuclear war. 88% of the world's population is killed within a span of 45 minutes.

ii. History re-written by successful time travel by Kennedy & Khrushchev

 **c.** **December 25th 1962**

i. President Kennedy & Premier Khrushchev use Alexander Wolf's time travel to return to their meeting in 1961 in Vienna to merge with themselves and avoid the nuclear holocaust.

1\. 1st use of Time Travel to change the past.

 **d.** **1963**

i. April 12th (Good Friday): Khrushchev and Kennedy meet in secret at Fort Navajo in Arizona. The 1st Historical Logistics Division of the United States Marine Corp if founded to police time travel.

1\. A Russian General is given access to all military intelligence in regards to the time travel operations. This general is appointed by the Premier. The General's title is treasurer.

a. USSR funds the division, and keep all of the receipts as a check and balance.

b. The United States runs all other aspects of the Historical Logistics Division.

 **ii.** **Friday, June 13th 1963**

1\. The 1st Historical Logistics Division begins official operations. Alexander Wolf is head of operations.

2\. LBJ becomes convinced that Kennedy and Khrushchev are aliens from the future and are conspiring to take over the world.

 **iii.** **November 22nd, 1963**

1\. Kennedy Assassinated.

2\. Because Kennedy was assassinated control of the 1st Historical Logistics Division does not fall to the newly elected President, it falls to Senator Barry Goldwater instead.

 **6.** **1964**

 **a.** **November 4th**

i. Barry Goldwater is defeated by LBJ in the presidential election.

 **b.** **November 27th (Black Friday)**

i. Because LBJ is now a person who was actually elected as president he is briefed on the existence of the 1st Historical Logistics Division and the true nature of the conspiracy that Kennedy was an alien from the future. LBJ vows to never run for president again.

 **7.** **1985**

 **a.** **December Friday the 13th**

i. Sergeant Kilroy saves Eleven from a monster in the Upside Down

ii. First Time Elle meets Sergeant Kilroy

1\. Second Time Sergeant Kilroy meets Elle.

iii. 04:00 am CHAPTER 9: House of Doom

iv. 05:00 am CHAPTER 10: Thriller

v. 05:55 am CHAPTER 11: Man in the Mirror begins

 **8.** **1986**

 **a.** **Friday June 13; 1986**

i. 05:30 in the morning

1\. Eleven has a dream about Sergeant Kilroy and sees when and where he and his Jeep will be and convinces the Boys to go there.

a. School is out of session.

ii. 8:30 - Elle, Mike, Will, Dustin, and Lucas arrive at Kilroy's Jeep.

1\. **CHAPTER** 1: One Horned One Eyed Flying Purple People Eater)

2\. Elle meats Kilroy for second time.

3\. Mike, Dustin, Lucas, & Will meat Kilroy for the first time

4\. Kilroy has meet Elle and the boys many, many times.

a. Last time Kilroy sees the Kids

iii. 9:17 - Elle, Mike, Lucas, Dustin, & Will go to Castle Byers

 **1.** **CHAPTER 2: MONEY**

 **b.** **July 5th 1986**

i. Church Hill Downs: Ferdinand wins the Kentucky Derby.

ii. The kids turn $75,000 into $1,275,000

1\. Mueller keeps 15% to make banking arrangements for the kids.

2\. Kids retain $1,083,750

c. **August 8th 1986:** Preakness Downs:

i. Show Chief - odds 2 to 1

ii. The Kids turn $750,000 into $1,500,000

1\. Mueller keeps 15% to make banking arrangements

2\. Kids retain $1,275,000

d. **Sept 1st Labor day 1986** Belmont Stakes

i. Danzig Connection - odds 8 to 1

ii. The Kids turn $1,500,000 into $12,000,000

1\. Mueller Retains 15% for banking arrangements

2\. Kids Retain $10,200,000

a. Broken up into eight Swiss Bank Accounts

e. **Sept 6th 1986:** Castle Byers

i. **CHAPTER** 3: One Week

1\. Elle, Mike, Lucas, Dustin, & Will discuss the ramifications of time travel

 **f.** **October 31st 1986: Halloween**

i. 21:30 (9:30 PM)

1\. **CHAPTER** 4: DEAD MAN'S PARTY

ii. 21:45

1\. **CHAPTER** 5: WHO ARE YOU?

 **g.** **October 31st**

i. 11:30 pm

1\. **CHAPTER** 6: TIME

 **h.** **November 1st 1986 (all saints day)**

i. 12:01 **CHAPTER** 7: RUN

ii. 04:00 AM **CHAPTER** 8: It's a Kinda Magic

iii. 01:30 pm **CHAPTER** 11 Man in the Mirror Concludes

iv. 02:00 pm **CHAPTER** 12: Guess My Name


	12. Wiki M517 Thundercat (Update 102517)

Stranger Things 1986: The Time Traveler

 **By Corwin Black**

(Updated 10/25/17)

Wiki: The Mossberg 517 or M-517 Thundercat. (Pronounced 'M-Five-Seventeen')

 **Weapon Type** : Shotgun.

 **Parent Long Gun** : Mossberg 590a1.

 **Action** : Pump.

 **Gauge** : 12.

 **Capacity** : 9 (8+1) Special.

 **Chamber** : 3 inch.

 **Barrel Type** : Smooth Bore, 4150 Chrome Molly with Special Carbon Fiber heat sink wrap.

 **Barrel Length** : 18 & 1/2 inch.

 **Muzzle Device** : Blast Jacket.

 **Sights** : XS Ghost Ring.

 **Choke** : Adjustable: comes with Blast Jacket standard.

 **Length of Pull Type** : Adjustable.

 **Length of Pull** : 12.25 inch- 16.25 inch.

 **Finish** : Gun Kote (special).

 **Stock** : Magpul SGA/MOE.

 **Weight** : 7.5 lbs.

 **Length** : 39.5 inch.

 **Special** **Features** : **Omen** Side Saddle (See below).

 **Special** **Feature** : Magazine Tube disconnect (See below).

 **Optic** : Trijicon VCOG 1-6 MOA reticle (green).

 **Lights** : Tactical Flashlight mounted on pump, Laser with remote Bluetooth pad mounted on barrel.

 **Trigger** : Match Grade.

 **Special Feature:** TPS (Time Positioning System) tracking beacon in receiver.

 **Number Built in 2019** : 2 (prototypes)

 **Number Built in 2021:** 25 (Test & Eval guns for Historical Division)

 **Number Built after 2021** : Classified

 **Origin and Design:** The Thundercat shotgun was built specifically for Master Gunnery Sergeant Alexander Kilroy in the year 2019. He has used the shotgun on numerous missions while a trouble shooter for the Marine Corp Historical Logistics Division. It was made to his exact specifications.

 **Serial Number:** The Shotgun does not have a serial number in the classical sense. The serial number on the first prototype is:

(I): Scientia non est responsum est: Interdum vos iustus postulo a duodecim metior.

Which Translates: 'Technology is not always the answer, sometimes you just need a shotgun.'

The Second Prototype serial number is:

(II): noctes dulces Irenae

Which translates: (2): 'say goodnight Irene'

Kilroy acquired two additional prototypes from Mossberg in an "unofficial capacity." Their serial numbers are:

(III): lepus vorpalem cepit

Which Translates: (3): 'vorpal rabbit'

(IV): irrumator praetor matris malum

Which Translates: (IV) 'bad mother f$*&^#r'

Serial Numbers for all production models are more conventional; Running a trace with ATF simply returns (Information Redacted by Historical Logistics Department; United States of America).

The Vorpal Rabbit is the prototype he uses most often.

 **Base Gun:** At its heart the Thundercat is a Mossberg 590a1 with Magpul furniture.

 **Metallurgy & Finish: **High grade chrome molly has been used in the steel components to increase corrosion resistance. A special high grade gun Kote has been used and applied to all metal surfaces inside and out to make it almost as corrosion resistant as polymer. A custom Multi-Cam Cerakote was applied after the gun Kote to all surfaces inside and out for even more corrosion resistance. This was done mainly because of the Historical Logistics Division's affinity for using corrosive ammunition.

 **Muzzle** **Device** : A 'blast jacket' is utilized on the muzzle. Essentially it pushes the blast forward towards the target. It does decrease the sound noticeably for the shooter, but it is still not hearing safe. The blast jacket is part of the quick detach system for the suppressor

 **Suppressor** : A special quick detach suppressor is manufactured for the Thundercat. It is used sparingly. The blast jacket is an integral part of the quick detach system for the suppressor

Special Subsonic shells were developed for the Thundercat for use with the suppressor.

 **Bayonet** : The Thundercat has a military standard bayonet lug. A bayonet can not be used in conjunction with the suppressor. Marines typically prefer the bayonet; it is lighter weight and much more useful in melee combat.

A automatic knife stiletto variant bayonet was developed for this weapon that has a spring loaded switch mounted in the guard such that the blade deploys forward upon impact.

 **Tube Magazine Disconnect:** The Magazine tube has a disconnect which stops it from feeding shells from it when engaged. There are two ways to engage the magazine disconnect. ONE: put the safety on 'safe'. TWO: Activate the Omen Side Saddle (see below)

 **Magazine Tube:** The magazine located directly beneath the barrel is a standard tube. It holds 8 shells of 2 & 3/4 inch length. The standard magazine tube can take Mini-Shells, but NOT 3&1/2 inch shells.

 **Omen Side Saddle:** The 'Omen' Side Saddle is a seemingly innocuous looking side saddle that one would often see on the left hand side of the receiver of a pump action shotgun. It is anything but. It is one of the very few items that Master Gun Kilroy uses that has technology that was developed after 2021. The side saddle has seven 'saddles'. normally each of these saddles would hold one shotgun shell each. However in this case they are an interdimensional storage space, essentially a mini bag of holding for shotgun shells.

Number of shells in each "saddle" 11 (Version 1), 113 per saddle (Version 2)

Version 1 held 11 shells each saddle (77 total); and version 2 holds a much larger capacity 113 shells (791 total). The shells held are 2&3/4 inch or 3 inch shells; capacity of the saddles are unchanged regardless of the size of shell used. 3 & 1/2 inch long shells CAN NOT be placed in the 'Omen'. 1 & 3/4 inch shells also can not be loaded into the 'Omen'.

The shells load first in; last out, as normal.

Total Capacity

Version 1: (7 saddles)*11 + (8+1) = 86

Version 2: (7 saddles)*113 + (8+1) = 800

Typical Loadout for MGySgt Kilroy is as follows

 **Saddle #1)** 00 Buckshot 2&3/4 inch.

 **Saddle #2)** 1 & 3/4 oz rifled Slug 3 inch subsonic. with special Winchester SXT slug.

 **Saddle #3)** 1 oz rifled Slug 2&3/4 inch.

 **Saddle** # **4)** 1 oz Rifled Slug high velocity Extreme Penetrator 3 inch Magnum with depleted uranium core.

 **Saddle #5)** Smoke (Usually Florescent Blue)/This round is often used as a 'less than lethal' shell.

 **Saddle #6)** Incendiary/Flare. If the shell does not impact a hard surface within 2 seconds after firing a small parachute deploys to illuminate a large area. If it does hit a hard target it acts as a incendiary round (very popular with Marines who like the smell of napalm).

 **Saddle #7)** Show Stopper aka (See below)

Master Gun Kilroy typically carries a 57 shell bandolier into combat as well

00 Buck 2&2/3 inch shells 20 count

1 oz Rifled Slugs 2&3/4 inch shells 19 count

Smoke 6 count

Incendiary/Flare 6 count

Show Stopper 6 count

The Omen Side Saddle can load shells directly from the side saddle to the feeding ramp of the shotgun after the shell from the chamber is ejected. Essentially turning the side saddle into another magazine tube.

 **Show Stopper:**

The M-FUBAR or the (Functionally Uniform Ballistic AntiMaterial Round) is a three inch 12 gauge shotgun shell that can be fired in any 12 gauge shotgun that has a 3 inch chamber. It has the explosive force that is approximately equal to a standard 1960's era RPG-7 round. It is a shaped charge, meaning that the majority of the destructive force is pushed forward of the point of impact.

 **Minimum safe distance** : 25 yards from explosion.

 **Blast Diameter:** Approximately 40 yards.

 **Minimum Arming Distance** : 32 yards from Muzzle.

 **External Ballistics** : 100% straight with stabilizer and onboard nav computer. Wind resistance up to 50 MPH is negligible.

 **Velocity at Muzzle** : 450 fps

 **Velocity after ignition:** (5 yards from muzzle): 2500 fps

 **Range** : Max 800 yards.

Once fired the payload has a half life of just over three second. The Show Stopper reaches its maximum range in about one second.

 **EXTREME DANGER NOTICE** : The explosive used in the Show Stopper can easily be modified to burn hot enough to ignite lithium-6. However, this process is fantastically dangerous to however is attempting it.

 **Cost per round** : $850 USD 2021.

 **Cost of Practice Round** : $280 USD 2021.

 **important safety note** : A shotgun is typically most effective at 25 yards or less, although it is still lethal for a couple of hundred yards after that. This high explosive round is VERY dangerous to fire at a target less that fifty yards from the shooter.

The Show Stopper has a number of aliases:

AKA This little Piggy

AKA Say hello to my little friend

AKA Boom Bitch

 **Special Modifications:** Sgt Kilroy added an epoxy filled with industrial diamond on the bottom of the magazine tube and the bottom of the stock. This makes for a really hard impact surface if the shotgun is used as a 'war club.'


	13. Wiki Info: Historical Logistics Division

**The Mohgieon Monsters**

1st Historical Logistics Division

United States Marine Corp

Fort Navajo, Arizona

(C) 2017 Corwin Black. All unique characters and story arcs created by Corwin Black are his property.

 **The Historical Logistics Division.**

 **United States Marine Corp.**

 **The Moghieon Monsters.**

Active: 1945 to present & future (Fort Navajo)

Country: United States of America

Branch: United States Department of the Marine Corp

Type: Specialized Light infantry

Role: Recovery of artifacts stolen during war time (as of 1945); Protecting and preserving the Constitution of the United States, the Republic, and her Citizens by means of time travel from threats foreign, domestic, past, or future (but not the present).

Size: Battalion - Number of Units Classified

Part of: Classified

Garrison/HQ: Fort Navajo, Arizona

Engagements: Classified

Budget: Twenty Billion a year.

Insignia:

Motto: "Don't mess with time or we mess with you."

Nickname: "The Monsters" aka "Arizona Bigfoot"

 **Formation:**

The Mohgieon Monsters were formed in 1945 as a very small unit that was responsible for recovering the massive number of art pieces stolen by the Nazis and looters during world war 2. It was a small unit, with a moderate budget. They were big enough though to accomplish their tasks. The Mohgieon Monsters were kept active in one way or another for the next several decades doing a number of tasks related to the preservation of culture from being destroyed during war.

During the cold war they were responsible for maintaining enormous archives of data, knowledge, and artwork in case of nuclear war with the Russian. Their budget grew accordingly, but their personnel never got above a few hundred individuals.

In 1963 after President Kennedy and Premier Khrushchev traveled back in time to resolve the Cuban Missile Crisis without launching over hundred thousand nuclear warheads at each other and killing 88% of the world's population; the Mohgieon Monsters were expanded significantly to protect the United States, as well as the world in general from threats from the past and future.

Nikola Tesla was appointed the Secretary of the 1st Historical Logistics Division. He serves to this day.

Their mandate is to stop only those threats that are somehow related to time travel. Some exceptions are made, but only by unanimous decision of the Senate Committee on Historical Logistics & by order of the President. One such exception that is not totally uncommon is the assassination of ramped serial killers; especially if the FBI has exhausted all their means to find and or stop that serial killer.

 **Special Attributes:**

The Mohgieon Monsters have a special dispensation to acquire arms and equipment at the sole discretion of the unit commandant.

They typically use Patriot Ordinance Factory AR style rifles and a large variety of pistols.

The exact details of their procurement process is classified.

 **Allegiance:**

The Mohgieon Monsters are required to state the pledge of allegiance every day. They recognize the President of the United States as the Commander and Chief. They openly do not recognize the War Powers Act, and state that it is unconstitutional.

 **Command Structure.**

The actual command structure of the Mohgieon Monsters is classified but it is known that it is comprised of US Marine soldiers. These Marines are permanently assigned to The Monsters.

 **Rules of Engagement:**

Any person or entity using time travel as a means to cause harm or havoc to the United States is considered to be a clear and present danger to the national security. As such these acts are considered flagrant acts of war.

Troubleshoots (The Marines that time travel) are a select few who have demonstrated an excellent ability to act autonomously. They are given tremendous latitude on how to deal with a TimeStamp related situation. They have a license to kill and do not require authorization of any kind to do so; although their use of deadly force is evaluated and debriefed seriously.

The Mohgieon Monsters maintain an office and a liaison with EVERY President of the United States and with the Vatican as well. They are granted diplomatic immunity by these entities.

 **Interrogation:**

The Mohgieon Monsters use and readily admit to using "truth serums" even though this is against the Geneva Convention. They believe that this is a much more humane way of interrogation than torture and/or sleep deprivation.

 **Equipment:**

The Mohgieon Monsters (1st Historical Logistics Division) is given a tremendous amount of autonomy to acquire weapons and ammunition.

The current standard issue for this Battalion are:

1\. Transport

a. Jeep Wranglers are used for almost all operations from 1939 to 2021: The body style has remained almost unchanged throughout that entire period of time.


End file.
